Keeping The Faith
by lozfan
Summary: Nine years had passed after the defeat of Ganondorf,in this story Link hears voices and has nightmares telling him to choose a fate but for what? Will Link find out what it all means? Will he save his lover, Zelda? plz review. CHAPTER SEVEN IS UP!
1. Meeting An Old Friend

Well yeah this is my first story that I had ever posted on a web, weird huh? Anyway I hope my first chapter won't be too boring...but I bet it will be better in the middle. Just to tell you the basics of the story: if you see this ( ) between a sentence then it means what people are saying in their thoughts, means another sequence of the story or scene. and that's it....Hope you people will enjoy this!

Chapter 1: Visiting An Old Friend

INTRO.

Once upon a time in a land of Hyrule it was saved long ago by a courageous Hylian, he never gave up hope for his people...even the world. After defeating Ganondorf from his terrible plans Hyrule was in peace thanks to their noble Hero of Time. But in this story Link has another mysterious quest that awaits him along the way. Here it begins another new legend...

Nine years had passed in Hyrule, everyone was in peace everywhere, in Hyrule castle was very busy and miserable, Princess Zelda was in her room dressing up for a special ceremony for her dad's birthday. She stares at herself doubtfully at the mirror which she is wearing a very long dress, with a color of ruby red, with her hair braided on two ends, and wearing an emerald green necklace. Suddenly she hears a soft knock on her door.

" Zelda? Are you in there?" said the King.

" Yes father..." Zelda responding.

The King came in slowly astonished by his daughter.

" Oh my... you look beautiful."

" Why thank you Dad, well happy birthday!"

Zelda smiles and hugs her father dearly.

" I'm so proud of you Zelda."

" Oh I'm proud of you too... I just wish Mom was here with us right now."

"Oh she will in our hearts."

"Yes," starting to pause "yes your right" she smiles once again.

As the King had left the room Zelda stares at the two framed window, thinking what's happening to everyone at this time. Then she made a quick thought. ( I wonder what it's is like being outside. Hmm...I wonder what my old friend Link is doing?) Zelda begins to sigh of loneliness.

Back in the Kikori Forest are Kikori kids playing around in the forest while Link is sleeping on his comfy bed.

"Zzzzzzz....Zzzzzzzz....."Link snoring loudly.

" Link?! Link?!" Saria shouting.

Link wakes up swiftly.

"Huh? Waa?" saying it in a confused way.( Hmm I must be hearing things)

" Ah oh well whatever..."said Link.

Link goes back to sleep turned to the side, his eyes partly opened. Then Saria pops up out of nowhere.

" Hi Link!!! What's up?!"shouting at Link's ear.

"Dah!!!" Link falls off his bed, falling straight on his face on the hard floor.

"Don't scare me like that!" Link hissed.

"Oh I'm sorry Link." she pats his head in a frowned face.

" Aw it's okay, just promise me not to do that again. Promise?"

"Yeah. Yeah." with a devilish grin.

" Hey don't look at me like that." looking at Saria in a concerned way.

Saria begins to giggle.

"Well anyway can you play with us Link? Please?"

" Oh sorry I'm planning to travel around a bit and to visit an old friend."

"Aw..." Link dresses up while talking.

"Maybe next time."

"Okay." Link pats Saria's head then leaves off. (-.-) ------Saria's face LOL

Link goes out with Epona just browsing around. Awhile later he went to Lake Hylia for Epona to take a drink then went back to the Termina Field walking with Epona holding her strap. Link sat across from the Hyrule Castle gate just thinking about the future. What will happen to Hyrule in the future? Will it change? Then after that, he decided to visit his old friend Zelda after long years not seeing each other. As he walked ahead to the gate he heard an unknown voice.

" You...you are once again chosen oh courageous one...you need to choose wisely for the future, the fate of the world, even your own fate..." said unknown voice.

Link takes out his sword without turning.

"Who's there?! Show yourself?!" saying it fierce fully.

Link looks around but no one was there. " Hm..."

Link shook his head thinking he was crazy or something. Link turns back toward the entrance of the gate trying to forget what he had heard. He thought he was imagining....(But was it real or not...?)

Zelda was enjoying her meal with her father and with the Royal companions.

"Thanks Dad for everything." said Zelda.

"Oh your welcome sweetie." the King said happily.

A guard came by Zelda , bending down to whisper to Zelda quietly.

"Princess Zelda someone's in the door for you..."said the guard.

Zelda stares at the guard. ( For me? Who would visit me at a time like this?)

"Ah...excuse me father."

Zelda walks away quickly, everyone staring in a concerned way. Zelda walks to the door waiting for awhile to clean herself up. Then she opened the door with her eyes wide open.

"Hi Zelda. My you look beautiful today." Link smiles and laughs.

" Oh thank you...oh my gosh I'm so glad to meet you , the last time we met was exactly nine years ago..."

" Yeah I know."Link standing straight and still smiling. :D ---------Link's face.

" Well welcome back."

Zelda hugs Link tightly.

" Come celebrate with us and have a feast."asking a request.

"What? No I..It's okay I'll stay here. I might intrude family space." acting embarrassed.

( Oh darn I didn't know there was a party or a feast?! Im barely not wearing formal cloths!) Link begins to sigh.

" Why not?! Oh...c'mon don't be embarrassed to meet everyone." Zelda grabs Link by the hand dragging him over. Link begins to sweat of embarrassment. She offers Link a chair next to her while everyone was staring, Link was quiet and was as still as a tree looking on what Zelda was trying to do, she begins to stand in front of the crowd.

" Everyone I want you to meet Link our noble hero of Hyrule..."

"Zelda?" Link whispered and blushed at the same time.

" Hello." said the crowd lightly.

" Uh... h..hi...hello."Link staring at each and everyone one of them.

Zelda begins to sit back down, everyone gossiping at once except Link and Zelda. Awhile later Link's meal came, Link was sitting straight with the right utensils on his hands showing his polite manner, he begins to eat slowly.

" So what brings you back to Hyrule Castle Link?" said the King curiously.

" I...Ah...just wanted to visit my old friend Zelda once again and of course everyone else just like you..." Link stares at Zelda and she stares back at him smiling.

" Ah I see, hm... you should stay here sometime. So you can spend time with Zelda."

Zelda stares at her father curiously, causing her eye brows to lift up.

" Really? Oh no it's too much to offer I know you're a busy man and you wouldn't spend time on me."saying it seriously.

"Not me...Zelda." said the King.

Link stares at Zelda and the King.

"Oh I see. Well if that is what you want."

" You have my permission. It's your choice." the King smiles happily at Link and he smiles back but Link had nothing to say at further notice.

Awhile later they all started to enjoy the wonderful feast...

Yeah that's all for now...wasn't it boring? I'll try to make it better if you don't like it...

Hm...I added some humor but I know it wasn't that funny. Um yeah Link seems kinda weird I know but his personality will change to each sequence but I kinda like the way he acts, like he acts so polite and sweet. But we will see his other personalities in each chapter.

In Chapter 2 I guess it will be Link and Zelda getting to know each other by time to time...

But you must be wondering why Link was hearing things. Well I can't ruin the surprise it would be too obvious, if I told everything on just one summary. Anyway to know some more secrets you need to read Chapter 2, hm...it may be finished in about 3 to 6 weeks because sometimes I'm busy and I have no time to do it quickly. Hope you enjoyed it! Bye!


	2. Outside To A New World

Hey people well her is my second chapter that I was talking about in the last chapter. Well I hope this one will be good for you guys. I hope you won't be confused in the end of this chapter just to tell you...I know my grammar or my English sounds bad at least I tried though. Um this ones about Link and Zelda hanging out for a new adventure. I thought this was sweet of Link though. Well that's all im going to say. Tell me what you think about my story so far...

CHAPTER 2 : Outside To A New World

After the long feast it was dawn but still birds were flying around and chirping for their nesting grounds. It was then Zelda and Link were walking in Zelda's backyard which was full of greens, fresh flowers, shimmering waters from the pond, and tall trees that covered the ground. They then both sat down on a big stone, then Zelda started.

"So...um how is it back in you home?"

"Oh it's just fine, nothing usual. How about you?"

"Same here." she said honestly.

"I really love your yard it's very beautiful."

"Hm...yeah for awhile it gets annoying."

"Oh really?" Link sounded surprised.

"Yeah something that you are used to gets a little boring to you."She stares at Link. "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah..." Link stares back.

Zelda looks away. " I mean I want to go out, experience something new, something exciting."Zelda pauses. " but my father will beat me downhill if I go outside." starting to frown.

"Nonsense!" Link puts his hand on Zelda's shoulder. "Remember what your father said that I can be with you, I can ask and we can take an adventure...trust me it will be fun!"Link grins.

" I..I don't know about this."

"I'll ask and we will see."

"Okay." in a worried tone.

Then Zelda and Link paused for awhile, thinking what to say.

"So..." Link said.

"So what is it like being outside?" said Zelda.

Link stops to think over on what to say.

"Well lets see it's like being a bird who was once trapped for years and flew away from that prison for freedom..." Link pauses then starts again. "Yes freedom...in which you are free from a cage with hopes and dreams you can reach for your future."Link stops and Zelda stares at Link hard. Link continues again. "You can discover new things, learn new experiences, and it helps you relax your stress..."

" Wow Link you're good." Zelda was shocked.

" Not really. I thought it was too too..."Link thinks.

"Descriptive?" Zelda interrupted.

"Yep." Link smiles and Zelda started laughing.

" Anyway you're very lucky because you experiences a lot of things than I did."

" You can experience it if you come with me. I don't want you to be stressed here, lets discover new things outside to a new world. I know you are a hard working Princess, you need to relax sometime." Link winks and smiles at Zelda.

" C'mon Zelda it will be fun."

Link stands up offering a hand out in front of Zelda. Link stares at Zelda curiously. Zelda stares at his hand then grabs it, Link brought Zelda to her fathers throne.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes just don't worry it will be fine."

Link went up to the King's throne by himself. The King stares at Link while he bows to him.

"What is it Link?"

" Your highness I just to ask you a favor for Zelda."

"Sure what is it."

"Can Zelda and I go outside of the Castle? I just want her to enjoy your highness."

The King's eyes opened widely and Link stares at his reaction.

" Why sure!"

"Thank you so much your highness." Link tries to bow and walk away but the King interrupted.

" Oh Link!" Link turns back.

"Yes your highness?" Link was shocked.

"Please don't call me that..." the King smiles.

"Oh I'm sorry." Link turns back.

" Oh and Link?" he interrupted again.

"Hm...?" turns in front of the King once again.

"Please take care of her."

" Sure it's all on me." Link smiled, bowed and walked away.

As Link went back to Zelda, Zelda asked.

"So how was it?" asking abruptly.

" I got pretty scared."

"And what?"

" He said yes."

" Great! Lets go on an adventure!" Zelda drags Link over.

"Woah..."

Zelda brought her white horse outside even Link's horse Epona. Thy started racing each other in Lon Lon Ranch, started playing mini games in Kakariko Village, going to Lake Hylia to take a little swim, looking at the view in the tall hill in Hyrule Field and their last adventure was going to the Kokiri Forest. Link introduced his Kokiri friends to Zelda and played with them. They both enjoyed during the last six hours so as the finished it was dark. As they were in Kokiri Forest Link walked Zelda back home by the Hyrule gate, it was time to say goodbye.

"So this is it." said Link.

"Right." Zelda looking down.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just..."

"Just...?"

" Just that I don't know how to thank you for the things you have done to me today."

" You don't need to thank me it was no problem."

"Well thanks again..." Zelda began to go closer to Link to hug him bye, Link started to blush. As Zelda backed away Link responded.

"You're Welcome. Hope you enjoyed."

"Sure did." Zelda smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Are you sure you can walk alone?" Link worrying.

"No worries. I'll be fine, my place is not too far...okay good night Link."

Zelda turns and walks away.

"Okay nighty night Zelda." Link turns in an opposite direction then walks away slowly.

Zelda went in her room lying down on her bed reviewing the scenes she had been through with Link. She started to close her yes and started to smile.

"Zelda?" the King said by the door.

Zelda opened her eyes and stood up saying.

"Come in." the King came in sitting by Zelda.

"So how was it with Link?"

"Oh it was fantastic!" Zelda lays down again and stares at the ceiling smiling.

"So what did you do that was fantastic?" the king laughed.

"Many things, I can't tell you how many..."

"I'm glad you enjoyed honey."

"Yeah..." There was a sudden pause then continues.

"Zelda?"

" Yes father?"

" Why did you let Link ask me to let you out if you couldn't?"

"Well I thought you would say no directly. I know you may hate me when I'm out but Link felt confident about it that you would say yes."

"Oh Zelda don't be afraid of me, I'm your father, I know I'm a King who is very busy but it doesn't mean I will always say no to you. You see Link tried because he believed and tried to do it for you."

Zelda looks down thinking about her fathers words. The King suddenly put both of his hands on Zelda's chin lifting it up looking into her eyes.

" Zelda I will always love you just keep that in mind."

The King moved away to the opened door.

"Good night Zelda."

"You too Dad." As the King closed the door Zelda sighed. She turned off the light and went to bed until the next day...

Link was walking in the Hyrule field late at night he heard the same

unknown voice again.

"Link..."

Link turns around but still no one was there, he shook his head then began walking ahead.

When Link went in the Kokiri Forest Saria was waiting for Link by his house.

"Saria?" Link whispered.

" Yeah it's me..." with her arms crossed with a mad looking face.

" Why are you still up? You're suppose to be sleeping like the others." saying it in a concerned way.

" I don't have too. Besides you're still awake too."

" Okay Saria what are you up to? And what's up with that attitude of yours?" Link lifting

an eyebrow."

" Is Zelda your new girlfriend?"

"What?!" shocked.

"Is she or not?!" saying it loudly.

"Sh....you're going to wake up everyone. And no she is not my girlfriend, we are just friends."

"Sure you are..."

"Saria just go to sleep it's late."

"Sure whatever." she walked away swiftly being very jealous.

(Gee.... I wonder what that was about? I never seen Saria act this way until I met Zelda again. Oh well I can't understand her.)

Link went to his house starting to change to his sleeping cloths. He started to stretch and yawn before he went to bed. He went on his bed with his eyes open day dreaming, having thought about today with Zelda. As he got more sleepy his eyes were half open suddenly was closed shut. Link was dreaming about Zelda and him taking an adventure again traveling around each part of Hyrule, everything was in peace as it always was...Link was smiling in his sleep. As he was dreaming about Zelda and him on top of a high cliff looking at the view standing in one place, then suddenly the edge of the cliff broke off on Zelda's side leading her to fall fast, Link tries to catch her but he missed. Link could see Zelda sticking her hand out in front of him screaming, Link dives for her but suddenly the scene was gone. Everything was pitch black, Link was in the center looking confused which he started to sweat, he saw a small light in front of him, he starts walking toward it and it was getting bigger and brighter. Then he ran fast as he can but he stopped from the light being to bright causing to close his eyes and opened them. He was in the middle of Hyrule Field seeing everything as normal as it was then he stared at the blue sky, it started to turn pitch black quickly then looked back at eye level and saw a mysterious shadow which was bigger than Link himself. The shadow's cap was flying at the same direction as the wind was going, Link backed away by two steps. Link stared closely at the shadowy figure once again but Link couldn't see it clearly because it was too dim, it suddenly opened its glowing white eyes. It began to jump way up and blew up the whole land with fire. It burned everything except the Hyrule Castle.

Link screamed, " No......!!!" Link was staring at the ashes in the ground.

"You Link are going to be my rival soon....muahahaha...." said the shadowy figure with glowing eyes.

"W...who are you?!" Link said quickly.

"A creature who will be the next ruler of the world! But you...you are the chosen one to chose the fate of the world..."

"Choose a fate?" Link confused.

"Hah I can't believe you are the chosen one, you look pathetic, you're a weakling to be my opponent. Just give it up already, I'll do the fate to burn Hyrule into ashes!!!"

The creature starts to scratch Link with his big claws.

Link woke up sweating, he was breathing harder and harder,

This is a dream just to tell you so you won't be confused.

"Huff...huff..."

(It's morning already?! It was only a dream, a very bad one...)

Link put his hands over his head trying to forget everything he had seen...

That's all for now for chapter 2. Seems weird I know but that's how my story goes. I'm new at this so don't be hard on me if it's dumb to you...just saying....anyway third chapter I dunno if I can tell you hints cuz I have to think over it....Well you guys know Link and Zelda are 19 years old right? Just saying cuz during ocarina of time they were ten then 7 years had passec if you guys know what I mean, and I added 2 more years to make them 19, yeah I want them to be more older... Yeah hope you guys like it so far...oh yeah sorry in the last chapter I said the second chapter will be updated until 3 to 4 weeks, well I did it the next day I was too excited LOL.

Okay laterz ppl.


	3. Deep Affection

A/N: Hey people it's me....sorry I took too long on the third chapter.. I'm very very sorry...please forgive me for my convenience. It was a busy summer and I keep on forgetting about my story. So much hardships this year so sorry. Also in my story this means a note. Well I hope you will enjoy my story......

Chapter:3 Deep Affection

INTRO.

It was one shiny morning, everything steady and clear, no disturbance in the air, not even a derange in sight...the breeze was flowing by the trees to give nature life and power to grow strong. The Kikori Forest was full of life and full of vigor even any living soul can live in this land, it will never dissatisfy any living thing.

After the circumstances with Link's calamity, here it divulges Link's new secret. Link encounters a great discovery in his dreams but Link doesn't know what it all means...Will it overwhelm him once again? Here it will tell the truth...

Here in the Kikori forest where a land that never stops cultivating with a new era which lies kids that never grow from time to time. There are little homes that lie in the Kikori forest but one of them is different from all of them. Here was a home above the tree top which was narrow and slight in size but still someone still lives there, he was a man of age nineteen still living with his Kikori friends even though he was a Hylian, here he starts a new day.

Link just woke up from a mysterious dream, he was still spread with his cover, he breathed so hard that he was gasping for air. He put his hands over his head thinking over his dreams then tried to forget them but still it was still remnant in his head every second. He began to blink hard twice, shaking his head repeatedly.

"Argh what a weird dream"?

Link took off the covers disposed on his restless body. He began to dress up for a new day, he came outside hearing no sounds, everyone was still asleep because it was still early. Epona was by the entrance eating the fresh grass, Link came up to her.

"Good morning Epona..." Link suddenly rode on top of her gripping her long white grey hair. "Ha!" Link screamed kicking her by the sides causing her to gallop quickly. For awhile they were in the Termina Feild, Epona was galloping so quickly that Link can feel the hard breeze. They both went around the Termina Field more than twice then stopped in one spot. Epona and Link were under a tree trying to avoid the torrid sun.

"Heh sorry Epona I let you run too much for today but you need some exercise." Link

giggles and Epona got mad and took off his hat.

"Hey! Okay I get it. I was just joking..." Link snatched his hat back from Epona's mouth, Epona shook her head. Link sat down then laid down putting his hands behind his head, even Epona laid beside him. He began to close his eyes then suddenly he heard a voice.

"Link?"

"Wa...?" he opened his eyes rapidly then looked at eye level and saw a blurry figure, he blinked twice and saw it more clearly.

"It's me, Zelda."

" Oh hi!" he stood up. "What are you doing here outside? Wouldn't your dad get mad?"

"Oh he wouldn't mind, besides I had a feeling you were going to be out." she starts to look up.

"No, you should go back and tell him for sure." Link hesitated.

" Don't worry. Please do it for me...I am really desperate to go out. Please Link..." putting her hands across her chest making a sad frown.

" Oh no...don't give me that face." tried to hesitate but then Zelda's face gets more dejected. :( ----------Zelda's face

"Dah alright...just don't give me that puppy face." Zelda begins to giggle while Link smirks.

Epona stood up by Link's back.

"Oh so I see you brought your own horse Link. By the way you never told me her name yet."

"Her names Epona."

"Aw...that's a wonderful name." Zelda goes up to Epona and pets her forehead. Epona was relishing it to every scratch.

"Yeah she's pretty isn't she?"

"More than pretty she's beautiful, right Epona?"

Zelda begins to wink at her then she laughs.

"So what do you want to do?" he questioned.

" It's a hot day isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Well let's go to Lake Hylia to take a quick swim."

"Whatever you say Zelda..." Link goes on Epona and offers Zelda a hand.

"Thank you Link." she takes his soft hand and they head off.

After they were done swimming in the hot sunny day they cooled off themself by sun bathing in the sun, they begin to gossip.

"What a wonderful day to cool yourself off!"

"Very." Link said astonished.

Zelda laid on her belly facing directly at Link putting her palms to her face.

"Link?"

"Yeah?" he stared at her.

"W-what ever happened to your parents?"

Link started to look down on the floor.

"All I know is that my mother tried to protect me during the fiery war in which my father was held. My mom brought me to the Kikori Forest while she was wounded, soon she past away and the Deku Tree and the others raised me as their family." Link looks down at the wavy grass. "Know that I know of it they are both dead, I-I wish I could see their faces once more..."

Zelda begins to frown. "Oh Link I'm sorry I made you sad..." Zelda hugs him tightly, Link starts to blush and smiles saying " I'm fine. I'm glad you brought it up."

Suddenly Zelda broke the hug and looks at Link suspiciously.

"I know what can make you cheer up." she smiles.

"What?" he was curious.

"Like this!" Zelda begins to tickle Link everywhere.

"NO! NO! HAHAHA! STOP! PLEASE!" Link rolls over and laughs then starts to run away by the lake. Zelda follows him but Link starts to splash water at her playfully and she did the same. There were playful giggles which echoed around, there were sounds of splashes that scared the fishes but nothing was stopping them. It was a joy of freedom...

"Hey were soaked again." Link smirks.

"I don't care really." she smiles then they both smile.

"C'mon lets walk outside of here." Link grabs Zelda by the hand as she begins to turn red . They both walked even Epona was following them from behind. The sun was half way down which made the temperature cool down. They were walking ahead with small thin trees all around them which made Zelda question.

"Can you teach me something?" she asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you teach me archery?"

"I would love to!" Link looks at a thin tree. "Here's an example." Link points at the small tree trunk. " Lets say this is a target."pointing at the heart. or you can say the middle of the trunk

"Uh huh"

Link begins to go behind Zelda putting his arms in front of her with the bow on his hands.

"Hold it like this exactly how I'm holding it."

"Okay." Link lets it go for her as she places it in the exact position.

"Okay good...now don't forget body position, you need to face head towards the target, body facing sideways and legs cross apart."

Link positions her body slowly by shoulder while Zelda begins to blush again, she could feel his every touch to her body, his soft hands that was full of life and power. She began to feel pleasure in her body that she had never felt before which was desired with tremor. She began to position her legs apart staring at the target.

"There..."

Link showed her how to place the arrow and how to let it go of it. And also showed her how to aim to the blue line on the bow. Link stood by Zelda on her left side putting his right hand to her left shoulder.

"Now focus your eye straight at target. Focus and concentrate on your senses. Think of it as a real enemy." Link was pointing at her eye to the target. Zelda glares at the tree eagerly. She suddenly pulls then lets go of the arrow making a swift noise in the air but it flew directly to the side of the target. She tried once more but missed.

"Argh...I give up." Zelda puts the bow down putting her head down as a sign of grief.

"No..." Link goes up to her closely putting his soft hands on her chin to bring it up. "Never give up..." He looks into her eyes. "Try again."

Zelda puts herself in the same position while Link goes behind her once more to show her how to hold it. She can feel his feeling, touching her arms and hands which were warm and smooth. It made Zelda feel passionate to every touch. Link positioned her then lets go.

"Okay I'm going to let go."

"Okay." Zelda held the bow still as positioned, Links hands was separated by her skin.

"Focus...focus..." Link stared at the target then at her hands.

"Focus..." Zelda whispered to herself. She let go of the arrow, then suddenly she couldn't believe her eyes it was straight on target.

"YOU DID IT!" saying it happily and loudly. ---------(Link's face)

Zelda looked closely at her aim on the trunk, it was perfectly in the middle. "Sweet."

"Wow I'm impressed. You're a quick learner." Link begins to clap.

"Thanks but not quite." she began to yank the arrow out and gave the bow and arrow to Link.

"At least I learned something...thanks again."

"My pleasure." he grins and takes the bow and arrow by one hand. Zelda begins to look at Link hard without smiling with him. He stops grinning and looked at her suspiciously.

"What's wrong?"

"........................"Zelda didn't respond.

She came closer looking into his deep blue eyes that was as blue as the skies of heaven, she began to put one of her hands on his shoulder and the other hand on his smooth cheek. Link stared back with full affection also looking at her beautiful eyes. He looked down into her little pink lips then suddenly their lips meet. Link touched her soft face that was as soft as clouds and Zelda putting her fingertips deep on to his wavy blonde-orange hair as they were kissing. Everything was going around circles making the world go round repeatedly. It was a wonderful day for this couple to have deep affection for one another and a close relationship. Here their love will be spared in their lives...

A/N: Hey people!!! Sorry I didn't update too soon yeah you know why, very busy summer and I always forget about it. I'm a very forgettable person well a little....well hope you enjoyed chapter three. Ahhh wasn't it a romantic ending??? I thought it was. I know I let them like each other too soon but if I didn't it would take along time to write everything on what they do and talk about so I just got to the point. Well I don't know when chapter 4 will be posted because I'm getting ready to start highschool in about two weeks from now so I might be busy, you know how highschool is, very HECTIC! I know it is...Well hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon!!! I hope.....okay laterz. OH YEAH R&R PLEASE.


	4. The Revealed Secret

Chapter 4: The Revealed Secret

A/N: Hello people! I'm am sorry again that I took a long time to update for like a month or so. Yeah it's highschool and all, too much h/w and quiz's every week. Please forgive me. And I always forget on weekends because I'm too tired to think. (Tired) Well I'll try to update sooner for chapter 5 because I need to do it for my fans!(If I fail again I will kill myself, not seriously lol) Well this here chapter is just simple I guess, well it's about Link being overwhelmed by his dreams again but it gets more interesting and more secrets are revealed in this story, it's telling what's his purposes. To make the story precise you need to read the chapter, I can't tell you everything. Please R&R and ENJOY!

(Remember sentences in parenthesis is use for after thought/character speaking to oneself.)

INTRO:

In the land of Hyrule lies two couples in the Termina Field, they show passion for one another they are falling in love after from so many years. But this point of this story is that Link overcomes with a weird voice overwhelming his consciousness, telling him to choose a fate for the future of Hyrule. Showing him on what causes Hyrule to fall...even the earth! It's the fate to save his people and the world from destruction. Here the revealed secret is known...

In the day in the Termina Field was humid and lucid. The two couples in the west side were still fondling by the scattered trees. The wind flowing through them and little loose leaves passing by. They suddenly broke the kiss, Link and Zelda just stared at each other silently then Link started to blush cherry red and Zelda smiles.

"Um..." Link looks away on the ground still blushing. Zelda grabbed his hand and Link looks at her hand then at her face, they both walked by the castle then Zelda said, "Why don't you come with me in my castle, I could show you around more?"

" I love to but I can't." he said in embarrassment.

"Why not?"

"My friend Saria wants me to play with her today , I promised her..."

"This late?"

"Well yeah...that reminds me I have to go now...I...uh...I mean she might kill me if I didn't come." he started to shudder.

"Oh alright...maybe...maybe next time. Looking at him curiously. "Well I have to get going too, thanks again Link."Link smiles at her. "Yeah you too." Zelda kissed him on the cheek then turned away, he started to slump downward and blushed again. "Okay bye..."

"Bye..." She headed to the front gate. Link turned and stopped to look at Zelda then started to walk carefully. ( Why?! Why did I lie?! I'm such an idiot! I should've came with her but no...I was too frickin scared as hell!) Link put his hand over his forehead being frustrated by his shame.

As he came to his home Link saw Saria ahead of him.

"Yo Linky!" Saria screamed happily.

"Not now Saria." Link passed through her.

"What's wrong?" being concerned.

"Nothing..." he said quietly, Saria stared quietly without saying anything while Link went to his house. He laid on his bed feeling drowsy and tired from that day. He closed his eyes and slept heavily.

Everything was pitch black like the same as the other dream the other day. Link was in a middle of nowhere, no scenery, just a dark pace with no light of life. He stared around and saw nothing, it was too quiet. Then for awhile a voice appeared.

"Link..." said unknown voice.

"What do you want from me?!" Link was startled. Link hears the voice but doesn't see the person speaking.

"I want you to choose a fate between life and death..."

"W-why?" Link started to wander.

"I'll show you."

The black ground started to sink Link as a quicksand. "Huh?! What?!" Down, down, down he went until he was in another place with existence. It reappeared to be Hyrule as if was normal like the same other dream.

"This is when Hyrule was in peace with joy and happiness but not when it comes to this."

A flash appeared into Link's vision showing a scenery of Hyrule into ashes. Link was floating in the air looking that every living thing doesn't exist. Then Hyrule started to crumble and the floors where starting to crack, cracking so deep that you can see the hellfire in the earths core. Hyrule falls to the ground forever.

"Why are you showing me this?!" Link started to cry.

"Because you... you are chosen to choose a fate of peace or death of the world. You are chosen to destroy Shiva, the destroyer of life. He will plan to destroy earth to make people obey his orders to rule, he will force everyone to be slaves and be King forever.

(You mean the creature that I saw in my other dream? He's Shiva?!)

"No...no...this is not true."

" Please Link believe me. If you don't believe then your fate for saving earth is gone."

"Who are you? How do I know that you are not on his side? Why would I believe what you say?!" he hesitated.

"I'm a dreamseer, I can see the future, past, and present. I can go inside anyone's dream and interact with them. Trust me I'm on your side, I can't do anything to help him, all I can do is dream..."

"............." Link understood quietly. He stared at Hyrule falling and falling forever. "How do I beat this Shiva? It sounds impossible." saying it in a worried visit me in the top of the mountain of Goron City, look for a large cave which is hidden in the depths by tomorrow. I'll show you..."the unknown voice repeats and repeats its words and begins to fade away.

"W-what! I need more answers!"Link shouted but then the voice was gone. Link was still dreaming, floating on top of Hyrule then ahead where the Hyrule Castle is held was a black figure. Link started to squint. (What in the hell?!) The black figure wasn't small at all it was humongous. It was a large spiky black castle with narrow edges and very tall towers. It was still arising above ground then stopped halfway by the sky. Link floated across to see what's going on, he looked up and down the castle but no one was seen. Link looked above the sky and saw the clouds form in a circular motion on top of the castle as though it was starting a typhoon.

"AHHHH!!!"a girl screamed not too far away.

(Huh? What was that?) Link started to follow the voice.

"Hahahahahaha." mechanical laugh.

Link turned and saw Shiva on top of the tower holding a girl clutched in his hands, he looked more closely.

"ZELDA!" he said sharply, he floated quickly towards the scene. Shiva was clutching Zelda's neck, choking her until her death, she was unconscious.

"Heheheheheheh...you fool." Shiva released his grip letting Zelda fall from the sky.

"NO!!!" Link whimpered, he tried to save her.

"Link..." Zelda whispered while her eyes were closed.

"Zelda!"he was so close to catch her then he grabbed her hand but his hand went through her as though she was a ghost.

"Link..." Zelda fell constantly until she disappeared into the darkness of hell. (This is not real! It's just a dream!)

"NO!" Link shouted once more, sticking his hand in front of him watching Zelda gone to the darkness. He turned to Shiva with a furious look.

"You...you BASTARD!" Link flowed toward him to make a quick hard punch but instead, Shiva took Link's fist overtaking his impact punch, Shiva's grip was so strong it made Link to collapse and shake spontaneously.

"You fool. You know who you're dealing with? Heh, you think you got guts? I don't want to waste my energy toying a weak pathetic vermin!" Shiva pushed Link aside causing him to lose his balance, he still looked at him angrily.

"Don't deal with me boy..." Link stared at him with evil eyes and ran into Shiva again. "Leave us all alone!" he positioned himself to do a quick attack. Shiva kicked Link in the stomach before his advent attack and fell on his knees. Then Shiva formed a fist, Link stared weakly and his fist hit his face. Everything had gone black.

"Link! Link! Wake up!" Saria shouted. Saria shook Link repeatedly.

"............"

"Link! What's going on?!"

"Ugh..." Link stood up putting his right hand on his forehead. "W-what?" he said slowly.

"Link what's wrong?!"

"Nothings wrong, really." (There's more than wrong going on here.)pretending nothing happened.

"What do you mean nothings wrong? You were screaming in your sleep! It's so loud that everyone heard it outside so I came to check on you!"

"No, it's nothing really." Started to act confused with a serious look on his face. "..............."

"Then how do you explain this?!" Saria put her index finger on the edge of Link's soft lips smearing off something and showed it in from of him.

(What?!) "!!??" Link looked at her finger closely. ( Blood?! How could this be?)

Link put his back hand against his lips smearing the fresh blood then stared at it.

"The dream..." murmuring to himself.

"What?" Saria was confused, she stared at link with a misunderstanding face.

"Sorry no time." Link stood up uncovering himself from the bed sheets. "Sorry I need to go." Link started to fix himself up.

"Link what's going on?"

"Nothing." in a low tone.

"Please tell me, I won't tell no one."

"I'll tell you later, now is not the time." he said seriously then went outside while Saria ran across halfway following him, confused and concerned of him. All the Kikori children heard all the trouble, they looked at Link surprisingly as though they never seen him before. They surrounded him being quiet but Link ignored them and he began to run rapidly out of the Kikori Forest once again.

(I can't tell no one what's happening, I-I can't let them be in this situation. I can't let them suffer...) The children watched him, as he went out asking where he was going even Saria watched him until he was gone in the distance, where you can't see him no more...

A/N: Hey! How was the story? I thought I made it kinda boring...it's kinda confusing so...ask me if you need anything. The stars before a sentence means that it is Link's dream. I think I made Link over react a bit, hmmm well sorry if I didn't put any expressions or faces. I thought I should do it serious for now, so please don't get mad at me.Do you think Shiva is a weird name for the bad guy??? I don't know it seems dull to me, tell me some ideas for a new name for him or should I leave it as it is? Well I'll TRY to update Chapter 5 , it will be about Link meeting Zelda again telling her about his secrets and going on a quest to meet the dreamseer by Goron City. What is the dreamseer planning? What does it have to do with Link's purpose? What will happen then? Will they ever survive this tragedy? To answer these questions we need to find out in Chapter 5! Okay bye I hope you enjoyed!


	5. The Hectic Conversation

Chapter 5: The Hectic Conversation

A/N: Hello people. Sorry too keep you waiting, I know it took months just to finish this yeah I am really slow, plus Im' a type of person who is always busy. Well the good thing is that I'm finished for chapter five. Sorry there aren't much action in this one, most of is mostly gossip. And the rest...well you'll have to see for yourself.

INTRO:Have you ever encountered a hectic situation? If so, how did you maintain to solve it? Was it difficult or easy? If you ask me there is always a way to solve it, but can this unlikely hero solve his own day from this demolition? Go see and find out.

Link ran into the Termina Field, gasping for air. Everything in his mind was worry among his people. All the destruction, the anxiety of death, and no survival reiterating through his mind like a broken recorder. His body and heart became meager just imagining it all over again. He heads his journey towards Zelda's Castle.

The King of Hyrule sat on his throne, he was a tired man being too busy to keep Hyrule alive. All his bodyguards stood by steadily from his throne down until the entrance. He began to grow bored and started snoozing, closing his eyes halfway.

"Oh father..you must sleep." Zelda disrupted, standing next to her father.

"Hmm? Oh Zelda." The King stood up, opening his eyes widely.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm all right. J-just don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"This is going to effect on you especially when you're working very hard."

"Oh Zelda you worry too much. Do something rather than wasting time on me." he said smoothly.

"But dad it's–"

A soldier interrupted. "I'm sorry," he bows. "But there is someone here Sire."

"Who is it?" said the King.

"Link, Sire."

"Link?!" Zelda started to smile, the king looked at her reaction.

"Okay bring him in." He said.

Link came in, walking down the hall, all sweaty, breathing heavily, his sweat came down to his neck. His facial look was very serious.

"Hello Link." Zelda came up to him with triumph. Link just stared at her doubtfully then stared at the King saying "May I have a conversation with Zelda, privately." He said benevolently.

"Sure why not?"

"Thank you Sire." Link whispers to Zelda, mumbling so no one can perceive. "Zelda bring me to a quiet place, far away from here."

"Okay." asking herself why Link is acting like this. "Hey dad, try to sleep sometime today."

"Okay I'll try." He smiles then talks to one of his bodyguards.

Zelda then dragged Link to her bedroom which was all the way upstairs of the castle, where it was quiesce and calm. As they went in, Link shut the door loudly trying to lock the door.

"Link what's going on?!" Zelda blurted.

"Shh...." Link put his index finger in front of his lips, he leaned against the door checking if everything was authorized.

"Okay Zelda I need to tell you something really important."

"Sure." Trying to open her ears.

"Okay here it goes, I-I have been hearing voices lately in my head, telling me something about the future and t-th-then I have dreams well actually nightmares of Hyrule descending into ashes, I always see everyone perish! And, and-" he shuddered with his speed talk.

"Woah,woah, woah. Hold on! T-this doesn't make any sense. J-just calm down." Zelda held both of her palms in front of Links cheeks. "Okay tell me slowly..."

"Argh it's no use. I can't tell you this. It may make things even worse." He looks down.

Zelda lets go. "No, please tell me. You came here for a reason haven't you?" She smiles weakly.

He looked up to her deep blue eyes. "You see I have to choose a fate. I need to save the world again." Link looks towards the window. " The voice said I need to go towards Goron City to find my true faith."

"What? What if this is a trick?"

"Well now I have no choice, it's better than not knowing what to do at this situation."

Zelda studies him carefully. " So you're saying that someone is willing to lure you for a new adventure? That sounds predictable."

"I suppose. I have to leave first thing in the morning."

"This is nonsense, you're just joking right? So you can scare me."

"No seriously." He said honestly. Then there was a sudden pause.

"Wait hold still." Link gasped and stood still. Zelda looked closely at his mouth. "What happened to your lips?"

"Huh? Oh-oh, oh yeah I forgot." Link touched it with his warm big paws. "I got this during my dream."

"What?"

"I had a dream, I was contended to someone, his name was...Shiva? I guess he's the one who wants to dominate the world."

"Heh, Shiva?" She said sarcastically.

"I don't know, I think he punched me and everything had gone black and then I had this mark on my lips. The dream is real I tell you."Saying it seriously.

"I-I can't listen to this anymore! I mean listen to yourself you sound ridiculous." Zelda turns around walking away from him, facing her back in front of him."

"Oh Zelda please." He came behind her, turning her shoulders in front of him. "I know this sounds stupid, but you have to believe me...please..." Link grew delicate. "Please listen to me." Zelda looks down with grief.

"Okay I believe you." She sighs. "Anyways, do you know where exactly the place is?"

"I guess so, don't worry I'll find a way."

"Link..."

"Yeah?" He looks up to her.

"Let me come with you."

"No you shouldn't, it's very dangerous!" He lets go of her shoulders.

"I DON"T CARE! I'm worried for you, I don't want anything to happen to you either."

"But wouldn't your father look for you? He'll be worried sick."

" I know, but I want to be together with you. This can be our first time going on a true journey." Her eyes were scarce. Link started to hesitate but he gave up anyway.

"But....oh okay, you're the princess, I can not refuse to your choices."

"Okay. Thanks, this means so much to me." She smiles weakly. "Link why don't you stay tonight until tomorrow?"

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"Thanks..." He smirks.

Zelda began to look outside the window. "Oh my...looks like it's getting dark. Lets go to sleep now."

"Uh I'll sleep in any of your guest rooms."

"Oh you can't, they are being reserved for our loyal guests tonight. Why don't you sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Don't be so naive!" Link started to get embarrassed. "I'll sleep on the floor, I mean you're the princess you don't deserve to sleep on the hard floor."

"Well you're our guest and our noble hero." She tried to make a reasonable comeback.

"Uhhh..." Link scratched his head being all confused and agitated.

"So what's the plan then? Hm?"

(The result was that they both slept in the same bed! LOL!)

They both slept in Zelda's comfy bed. Link, was very uptight about this so he separated away from Zelda to the edge of the bed. They both had individual covers and pillows. His back faced Zelda. (not revealing their front view)

"Goodnight Link." Zelda said while closing her eyes.

"Uh goodnight..." Acting all sweaty and frightened.

Right away Link noticed that Zelda was already asleep. He started to clam down and closed his eyes.

Dream again

It was a beautiful day in Hyrule. Link ran happy to meet his old friend, Zelda. He went to the entrance door of the castle, but no one answered so he went in secretly to another entrance. As he went in he saw weird markings on the floor, the ceiling, and the walls. It was all blood! He followed the trail of blood, everywhere he walked were dead bodies of the king's bodyguards. He looked ahead at the end of the trail of blood.

"Oh my god! Sire!" Link said, running toward the king. The king was badly wounded, he tried to speak.

"Ugh,ugh..."

"No, sire don't try to speak. Who would ever do this to you?" Link held him closely.

"Whe-where is...Zel-Zelda?"He said scantily. "Please save her." He began to die slowly.

"Please hang on!" Link screamed. Then the King died instantly, with no movement. His life passed away quickly.

"No." Link knew that he had to leave him be. He ran upstairs to Zelda's room. He began shouting, "ZELDA!!! Where are you?!"

"LINK!!!" A faint cry came abrupt.

The cry led to her bedroom. He opened the door and saw Zelda covered with blood, full of agony and suffering.

"What in the hell happened?!" He ran towards her.

"T-the mon-monster..." She wept and started shaking heavily.

Link held her in his arms. "Link help me..."

Zelda fainted toward his chest. "Zelda? Zelda?!" Link shook her repeatedly, but no response.

" Zelda speak to me! ZELDA!!!" He shouted as though if he were to explode.

His own voice trembled inside him mind, then it started to languish.

end of dream

Link rolled around the bed causing Zelda to wake up quickly.

"Err..ugh...no!" Link started to talk in his sleep.

"Huh?" Zelda glanced up. "Link?" She stared at him quietly, looking at his face being all sweaty and seeing that his hands clutched the covers strongly.

"Argh...no...Zelda..." He repeated.

Zelda uncovered herself from the covers. She stood up quickly standing next to him.

"Link what's wrong?!"

"Zelda..." He said again.

Zelda shook him hesitantly. "Link wake up!"

"DAHHH!!!"face---- XD He screamed and stared at Zelda directly and surprisingly. "What did I do this time?"

"You were talking in your sleep. You were calling my name many times." She was getting scared.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any trouble. I guess I had a bad dream again."

"Was it about Hyrule falling?"

"No...no actually it was about you and your father."He started a flashback.

"Me? And Father?"

"You guys were dying on me, right in front of my eyes..." He said very slowly.

"..........." She stared at him speechlessly being all surprised in his words of disgrace.

"This is getting out of hand! I should start going now, this dying thing is driving me nuts, I need to know why this is happening!"He said. Link withdrawn his cover and stood up. Suddenly Zelda started to get back away swiftly from him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Wh-what is that on your cloths...?" She pointed and stared at it blankly.

"Huh?" Link looked down at his cloths.

(Gasp of fear) "Oh...my...God...." .

(TO BE CONTINUED...)

A/N: Okay my story is getting a little awkward, but I promise you It'll will get better. Link acted kind of dumb here like being too obvious and all. And Zelda...well....I made her kind of pushy. But eventually they will change to other chapters. Uhhh I guess I never updated in like four of five months straight, sorry about that, it's because of school. We had finals this week so I had to study during those months too, and remember I'm sometimes forgetful. Well I hope I do chapter six quickly, maybe. Hope you enjoyed my story so far! Please R&R! Thanks....


	6. Night Of Dreams

A/N: HELLO PEOPLE! Here is chapter six! (At last!) Sorry about my business again. Well I haven't had done it without my cool buddy here! He did most of the story for me, and I just did little updates. He did everything. So he volunteered, so give him the credit not me! So people I hope you appreciate his story because he tried his best. Well this is what you have been waiting for...hope you enjoy his sequel story! THANK YOU MIKE YOU'RE THE BEST !

* * *

Chapter Six: Night Of Dreams

* * *

Sorry no INTRO

Both Link and Zelda stood there in shock. Link slowly touched the spot on his clothes and looked closely at his fingers.

"It can't be," he said, "it's...blood!"

"Link, what's going on here?" Zelda said in a low and shaky voice.

"I...don't know," Link said, still staring at his hands, "unless...the dream...it must be the dream!"

Bingo...

Link turned around to see Shiva standing behind him, smiling meniacally. Time had frozen around them.

"What, it's you again!" Link yelled, turning around. "What's all this about? What exactly do you want or plan to do with me?"

Shiva still stood there smiling, then started to walk towards Zelda.

"Hold it!" Link said as he jumped in the way, but Shiva just brushed him aside, causing him to fall on top of the bed. He got to Zelda and gently touched her cheek.

"Quite a girl you've got here, Link." he said, turning around and looking at him.

"Leave her alone!" Link yelled as he got up and rushed towards Shiva. But, Shiva quickly held out his hand and grabbed Link around the neck.

"I'm not here to fight you this time." Shiva said, looking at him with cold eyes. "If I wanted to fight you would've been on the ground minutes ago." Link stood there, struggling to get free of Shiva's grip. "I want to talk." Shiva said. "Now, will you be a good boy if I let you go?" Shiva opened his hand and Link fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"Now that's settled," Shiva said. "I came to tell you that you don't have much time left to make that decision of yours, Link."

"Why not?" Link said, slowly getting up.

"Just know that you don't," Shiva said, turning around. "But, I have more important matters to talk to you about."

Link opened his eye and saw that he was now standing in the middle of a city that was in ruins. The sky was dark and red, and rain fell down on the demolished streets. "Do you see your fate?" Shiva said. Link turned around and looked at him.

"This is Hyrule." Link said. "What happened here?"

"Look for yourself..." Shiva said and pointed forward. Link turned back around to see a figure standing atop a pile of rubble in front of him. As he walked forward, the features of the figure became more clear.

"It can't be..." Link shouted when he got close enough. "It can't be!"

"That's right Link," Shiva said. "You see, deep down, me and you aren't so different. Deep down, we both want to see Hyrule fall. The problem is that you just don't know it yet."

Link just stood there, staring at the figure in front of him.

"You have too many people connected to you." Shiva continued. "Too many people you care about. Word of advice Link...make sure you keep Zelda in your sights...because if you don't...something just might happen to her...as well as anyone else close to you."

"But, that can't be," Link said. The figure in front of Link slowly turned around until finally, Link stood face to face...with himself.

"But then again...you might wanna make sure you keep yourself in your own sights," Shiva said, smiling.

"Good luck tomorrow at Goron City...I hope they lead you the right way...my equal"

Zelda opened her eyes to see that she was laying on a bed, but she was no longer in her castle. "What happened?" she said as she got up and rubbed her eyes.

"I see you've woken up." a voice said.

Zelda turned around to see a woman sitting down at a table. "I'm sorry if I've startled you by bringing you here."

"Where am I?" Zelda asked. "Where's Link!"

The woman put down the cup that she held in her hand and stared at it with worried eyes. "Most likely...he's with my brother..." she said, not looking up.

"With your brother?" Zelda said, curiously.

"I've believed you've heard of him." the woman said, still staring at the same spot. She then looked up with an upset look on her face and said, "His name is Shiva."

"Shiva?" Zelda said, surprised. "That's the name of the person Link told me about...in his dream?"

"I'm sorry about what my brother is doing," the woman said. "I'm deeply sorry...I'm also sorry for putting your beloved Link through all this."

"Huh...what do you mean?" Zelda asked.

The woman closed her eyes and said, "Please forgive me...but I've heard about Link's exploits from the past...I didn't know who else...we...didn't know who else to turn to in order to stop my brother."

"What are you talking about!" Zelda shouted slightly, getting impatient.

"I'm one of the voices that have been talking to Link," the woman said. She then looked at Zelda and said, "My name is Cherionde...but please...call me Cera."

"So...you've been causing the voices and dreams that Link's been having?" Zelda asked.

"The voices," Cera said. "The dreams are possible outcomes of what may happen...depending on what Link decides to do...or either my brother's own doing."

"So, what does your brother want with Link?" Zelda asked.

"I'm not sure," Cera said. "But...I think that him and Link share some kind of link...pardon the pun if you can."

Zelda held in a laugh, then said, "But what...um...link...would your brother have with...Link...um..."

"You'll get used to it," Cera said, smiling. "But seriously...we don't know yet...and that's the problem."

"Well...what is it that your brother plans to do...why does he possibly want the destruction of our world?" Zelda asked.

"That...my friend...will have to wait until another time." Cera said. "But right now...I have to talk to you."

"Me?" Zelda said, sort of surprised. Cera walked towards her and held her hands.

"Listen to me," Cera started. "You have to stay strong for Link...ok? You have to be there for him all the time, got it? Without you...I'm afraid that he might not make it. He needs all the help he can get, got it!"

"Yes...I guess," Zelda said, "but...why...what will happen to him?"

"Just do it," Cera said, getting serious. She then closed her eyes and said, "I'm sorry...it's just that...everything will be explained eventually...so just...please be patient and do what you can for Link right now, ok?" Zelda stared at Cera, then got a determined look on her face and said, "I'll do all I can for him."

"Thank you," Cera said. "But like I said...get as much help as you can. You might wanna get everyone that's close to Link to cheer him on."

"I will..." Zelda said. "

"Very well," Cera said. She let go of Zelda's hand and started to step back. "I will see you again...most likely...I'll see you when you get to Goron City."

"I'll look forward to it." Zelda said.

"Take care," Cera said, and started to fade away. "And please...don't mind the blood on your clothes when you wake up..."

Zelda opened her eyes and realized that she was laying on the floor. "What am I doing down here?" she said as she got up, rubbing her eyes once again. She looked at the window and saw Link standing in front of it, looking out of it. "Link...are you ok," Zelda asked as she got up and walked towards him. She then stopped and realized all the blood on her dress. Link turned around and saw the same thing.

"Zelda, are you ok," Link yelled as he ran to her. "I'm fine," Zelda said as he stood in front of her, worried. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault-" Link said. "Link, let's go." Zelda said. "What?" Link said.

"You said you had to go to Goron City...right?" Zelda said. "Well, let's go then."

"But...what's the rush?" Link said.

Zelda smiled and said, "Well, what's the point of standing around here waiting."

"Guess your right." Link said, smiling back.

"Well, Link, you won't be the only one going, though." Zelda said, still smiling.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Link said. Looking at her curiously.

"I'm coming with you..."

Zelda and Link began to pack for their journey. This is their mission to change the fate of the world before the end. This adventure will change their lives forever...

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER SEVEN...

* * *

MIKE LARRY.A/n: Hope u guys enjoyed that and it didn't stray too far from what Lisa had in the previous chapters. Well, stay tuned...

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it! Well chapter seven will be about Zelda and Link's adventure together. They will encounter great hardships and trouble. Many dangerous foes await them. Where hopes to find faith...but will Link find more than he bargained for? Stay tuned for chapter seven! It will be posted soon! Please give an applause for my best friend MIKE LARRY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING! I'm am glad for your help and support, I really appreciate that. I LOVE YOU AS A FRIEND! Bye! PLEASE R&R.


	7. The Kakariko Village

**Chapter 7: The Kakariko Village **

**A/N: Sorry people! Okay, I broke my promise, my updates have been delayed for like months! Go ahead, kill me...I feel so guilty right now! Shoot me and get it over with. sighs Some author I am making my fans suffer from waiting. The truth is that I mainly work on my drawings than my stories. Then for awhile I forget. Well here's the next chapter, enjoy! (-.-) dies slowly**

* * *

**INTRO: Link and Zelda plan to conserve the people of Hyrule to a safer place, but everyone is clueless on what going on. They begin to question confusingly. What is the meaning of this? They say. The King knew everything, but kept quiet among his people. He just waits for Link's chaotic journey to be done. We don't know if this will be successful, but it's better to risk your life trying. Link and Zelda start their memorable journey...**

**In the morning mist, comes the uprising sun going above the tall mountains. Wanting to shine its rays to the extremity of the world. The air stays silent and the skies turn a bit gloomy. The living creatures stay tranquil like they have a feeling that something in nature will die out. They sense the pure evil energy upcoming around the wilderness, all scared and faint-hearted. Maybe one person, one man, can make a difference to harmony...**

**NOTE:(Zelda is not wearing a dress, but a fighting outfit.) **

**Link rushed out from Zelda's Castle and Zelda slowly followed from behind. Link looked up at the gloomy sky, the wind blowing his golden hair high to the sad crying winds. Zelda looked at him tenderly. **

**Sighs he worries.**

**"Link." Zelda said.**

**"Well, our journey starts today," Link turns his head to her. She nods confidently. **

**"Don't worry, you'll be fine."**

**"You mean we?"**

**Zelda paused then said, "yes, we."**

**"Okay let's get this over with. We have no time to lose."**

**Link dashes forward quickly heading to his left side to the bridge then up to the stairs to the village. Zelda followed his fast movements.**

**(I need to find this dreamseer quickly!) Link thought.**

* * *

**ANOTHER SETTING!**

**"Hehehehehe..." Shiva smirks at Zelda and Link from the crystal ball.**

**"Just as I planned." He grinned evilly. **

**Cera stood behind his brother looking down in disgrace.**

**"Muhahahaha!"**

* * *

**  
**

**BACK TO REALITY! LOL.**

**Zelda and Link got up the stairs.**

**GASPS**

**Link looked at Kakariko Village, his eyes widened with fear and heard people screaming. The houses we're partly burned and the air was covered with ashes and smog. There were many bed lammed people. He saw other people helping each other to put out the fire and rescuing the wounded.**

**"What the hell is going on here!"**

**Link ran to the survivors. Zelda was surprised, she couldn't stop looking at the horror of the place. She put her hand over her mouth.**

**"Oh my god..." she was astonished.**

**One survivor called out, "please someone! Someone save my daughter from the fire! Help! Please!" She whimpered. Link stopped and hovered towards the scream. He could hear a girl screaming inside, "mommy!"**

**Link looked at the helpless house burn into ashes, falling slowly, dying to the ground. He tried to find a way in to find the girl. He broke into the window.**

**"Link be careful!" Zelda cried out.**

**Link felt the heat going to his skin, rushing all over his body. He pushed the wood carcasses. **

**Whimper. Whimper **

**The girl laid helplessly on the ground, the heavy wood trapped her body making her unable to move. Link ran towards her.**

**"Hey, are you okay?"**

**No response. She was unconscious from the heavy smoke. Link moved the warm wood away from her bruised body. He took her arms around his shoulder then took her legs by his hands. Link paused because the entrance was blocked. He ran back to the window, but the ceiling was coming down fast. He ran faster and faster. Then suddenly a block of burnt wood dropped slightly by his forehead to his right shoulder.**

**"Ah!" Link flinched quickly.

* * *

**

**Zelda stood impatiently waiting for them to come out.**

**"Where are they?"**

**She looked deeply at the angry bright flames flickering back and forth.**

**CRASH**

**The house fell to the ground. She felt frightened.**

**(Oh no...Link...he's, he's...)**

**Zelda put her hand over her cheek.**

**"Link! Link! Li-" almost crying.**

**"I'm here..." Link quietly interrupted from the side. He held the little girl and stared at Zelda blankly. Zelda stood very still like a nonliving doll.**

**"My daughter!" the lady crowd out. She grabbed the girl from Link's shoulder. The lady cried helplessly, comforting her daughter, slowly calling her name. **

**"Don't worry she'll be alright," he said. **

**The lady looked at Link.**

**"Th-thank you, very very much." She bowed down her head. Link smiled weakly.**

**  
**

**Cough,cough**

**"Mommy...?" the little girl said. The lady hugged her daughter and walked with the other survivors. Link stared at them until they were gone. He was so weak and tired from the rescue. He stared at Zelda like an incompetent creature looking for a home.**

**Cough, cough Link coughed weakly.**

**Zelda ran up to him.**

**"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Zelda held out her hands by his face. Link's forehead was bleeding, going down by his eyes.**

**"You're hurt..." She tried to touch it, but Link pushed her hand away.**

**"It's nothing." He hesitated. **

**Zelda flinched slowly. She looked down. They both looked in opposite ways.**

**"Sorry."**

**"Link," Zelda looked up to him, "I...I-I thought...," one tear fell down from her eye, "I thought you were dead!" Zelda held Link tightly. Link was surprised, his eyes widened then comforted her by petting her soft long hair and smiled slowly.**

**Sniff**

**Zelda held his back tightly rubbing her teardrops to his warm chest, clutching tightly to his cloths.**

**"I-I don't want to risk losing you.."She shouted.**

**Link put his soft lips and nose against her fragrant hair that smelled like fresh bloomed flowers.**

**He closed his eyes and said, "It's okay, I'm here with you..."**

**Zelda looked at him. He slouched down very slowly, and tilted his face closely by Zelda's eyes still with ceased eyes. He held out his hand putting his thumb over her lower lip going down to her tiny chin and kissed her gradually close to the side of her nose and eyes. She paused, staring blankly at his lonely expression. She stopped crying for a moment. He could taste her sour shredded tears. The taste of loneliness and sorrow, needed to call out for love.**

**Frequently, the village was all burned down. Some people survived, some did not, but at least the nightmare was all over. Link and Zelda helped the hopeless survivors, sending them to the castle for shelter. The village was wrecked, almost like a monster had tore it down by one blow. The wood laid on the ground waiting to be thrown away. The area was still smoked with little specs of ashes, flying everywhere like crazy insects. Zelda and Link rest by the well, which was now all rubble.**

**"What a bizarre day." Link blurted.**

**"I know," Zelda sighed, "I wonder what caused all this?"**

**"I ask the same thing."**

**Zelda put a white thin cloth around Link's right arm.**

**"That's a deep _gash _you've got there." Zelda tightened the cloth twice.**

**"Ow." **

**"Sorry."**

**"It's okay. Anyway. We better get going to Goron City."**

**"Yes, but first we must ask questions."**

**  
**

**Zelda left Link's side running to the last group of people that were about to leave the dead village. Link followed her. (What's Zelda up to?) He thought. **

**"Hello there!" Zelda yelled at the random person. The man turned around by the crowd.**

**"Ah, princess! What do you need?" **

**He asked. **

**"I just want to ask, what caused this terrible fire?"**

**Zelda put her index finger by her lips. Link was beside her, he started to lift an eyebrow and listened putting one hand on his waist. **

**"I heard that the object or something was inhuman, like a monster or something..." The man said. **

**"Monster?" Link shouted.**

**"Yeah. I head he had glowing scary eyes. He had like fire power or something. He wrecked houses one by one! Almost like an evil goddess!" The man screamed.**

**(That rings a bell.)**

**The man continued, "Ah, but I don't believe it. It must be their silly imaginations. I believed it was caused by the candles by one of the bans. I don't know if it's true though, its just rumors I just heard." **

**"That's enough said. Thank you." Link interrupted.**

**The man paused and stared at Link as a rude guy.**

**"Uh, okay." The man looked at Zelda. " Bye Princess and thanks for your shelter." **

**He bowed and Zelda smiles. The man walks away with the crowd.**

**Sighs with grief " I hope we can find a way to build their new homes soon.." Zelda felt sad. Then she changes the subject.**

**"So did it help?" She asked.**

**"Pretty much." Link put his index finger horizontally on his lips. "I know its Shiva's doing." He put his hand down. " He's trying to raise us to a trap, just by killing other people. He's up to something, I know it! That BASTARD!" Links anger rushed to his veins and his fist starts to shake.**

**"Calm down. How do you know it's him?" She said.**

**"Let's say I have a strong hunch. Why is he killing our people! It's me! It's me he wants, not them! And it's all my fault, I was too late..." Link looked down with disgrace. "Besides,**

**it's worse if I lose you!" He turned away.**

**"Link..." She said quietly.**

**Link starts whimpering. "You're part of me, and I won't change that...no one,no one can change that." He starts to face her.**

**Zelda held his bruised cheek, Link begins to hold her hand.**

**"Zelda all I wanted to say is...that...," Link starts to shudder nervously, " is that I-I love you." He smiled. "Every time I'm with you my heart beats faster, heh and sometimes even skips a beat..."**

**Zelda giggles. "I don't know what to say."**

**"You don't have to."**

**Zelda looked at his bluish eyes and made a quick peck on his lips. Zelda's heart was touched. She never felt this reaction before and never will forget it.**

**  
**

**The sun was above them. The flying ashes stopped falling and left piles on the floor. They both started heading toward Goron City to defile Shiva's plans to ruins, but will they stop him? Or will they be defiled instead? Will their love last forever? Will the people in Hyrule be safe? STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 8!**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: Hey! I put so much drama into this one, very oddly of me to do this. Plus, I tried to put more details and meaning, but I still think my grammar still SUCKS! Cries Too much things are going on for both of them, I feel so sorry. If I were them I would be tired already. Yes...I'm a weakling really, and to tell you the truth I get easily scared. I wish I was as courageous as Link! Ah Link...Ahem LOL. Please R&R! I need more support and love by your comments...– or else I won't go on with my updates. Naw, I'm just kidding well...wait...actually it's kind of true. MUHAHAHAHA...Okay too much said, please stay tuned. HOPE I SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAP, Thanks bye.**

* * *


End file.
